Kingdom Hearts: Welcome To Our World!
by xXRemnantOfChaosXx
Summary: The organization falls out of a portal into our world... & right into the Kitsune twins living room! Let's see what havoc they create! Please R&R & don't flame us! If you don't like don't read! Kai & Kit The Kitsune Twins
1. The characters are shown

Kai: Just like our Naruto one except with changes.

Kit: Yep. Kai it's your turn to do the disclaimer.

Kai: Ok.

Disclaimer (a.k.a Kai): Fire is red, Water is Blue, We still don't own, So you still can't sue, HA!

* * *

Name: Kaia Kaze Hikaru

Nicknames: Kai, Kazekage, Flame girl, ect...

Age: 16

Birthday: October 31

Sex: Female

Eye color: Fire red with black swirls.

Hair color: Black with Fire red tips on both the end & on the end of her bangs. It reaches her ankles when in a high ponytail which is how it always is, & drags a little when fully down but she only puts it down to take a bath or to sleep. Her bangs are about as long as Zexion's & they cover her right eye.

Outfit: A black spaghetti strap tanktop that has the nobody symbol on it & written in a silver glitter pen says: "My heart may not exist within me but I will always listen to it no matter what!". A pair of blue jeans that are really ripped up, & are ripped so bad that her kneecaps show. She also has on a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Accessories: A silver locket with the yang half of the yin-yang symbol on it, on a silver chain that has a picture of her, Kit & another picture of her, Kit, & the rest of the Unlucky Thirteen in it. She also wears a pendant with the nobody symbol on it. And a charm bracelet with several charms on it including: A ruby flame, a black onyx dragon wrapped around a ruby rose, a crystal heart & a onyx & pearl Yin-Yang symbol. She also wears small silver hoop earrings, two in each ear.

Abilities: She can control fire, but she only does it around Kit, Meilin, Tai li, & Kurokage, Or whenever she really needs to.

Personality: Nice, sweet, evil, insane, manipulative, she can be an psychotic pyromaniac at times & she can also be VERY random at times.

Favorites: Fav. Anime: Naruto & fav. character: Gaara, Fav. Game: Kingdom Hearts & fav. character: Zexion, Fav. treat: Yo-Gos, Fav. Food: Ramen, ect...

Special: She has a tattoo-like marking on her left arm that is colored, she's had it since the day she was born. It's a a Black dragon with ruby red eyes wrapped around the Nobody symbol. She keeps it covered with some white bandage tape, so no one but her & Kit know about them, but they both think that Mrs. Hikari, Kurokage's mom knows about them, which she does but they don't really know that.

Other: She doesn't like being called Kaia, so unless you want third degree burns or to die, then don't call her Kaia, just Kai. She is older then Kit by five minutes, she has Astraphobia, she calls her Zexion plushie her Woofer, & she suffers from R.S.M's (Random Stupid Moments), R.F.M's (Random Fangirl Moments), R.O.S (Random Outburst Syndrone), & R.I.V.A.W.H (Random Inner Voices Arguing With Her).

Name: Kitara Kani Hikaru

Nicknames: Kit, Mizukage, Ice girl, ect...

Age: 16

Birthday: October 31

Sex: Female

Eye color: Ice blue with blue swirls.

Hair color: Blonde with ice blue tips on both the end & on the end of her bangs. It reaches her ankles when in a high ponytail which is how it always is, & drags a little when fully down but she only puts it down to take a bath or to sleep. Her bangs are about as long as Kai's but they frame her face.

Outfit: A white spaghetti strap tanktop that has a heartless symbol on it & written in blue glitter pen it says: "Even in the darkest of places the light within my heart will always shine free!". A pair of blue jeans that are really ripped up, & are ripped so bad that her kneecaps show. She also has on a pair of white fingerless gloves.

Accessories: A silver locket with the Yin half of the Yin-Yang symbol on it, on a silver chain that has a picture of her, Kai & another picture of her, Kai, & the rest of the Unlucky Thirteen in it. She also wears a pendant with the leaf symbol on it. And a charm bracelet with several charms on it including: A sapphire raindrop, a pearl white dragon wrapped around a sapphire rose, a crystal heart & a onyx & pearl Yin-Yang symbol. She also wears small silver hoop earrings, one in each ear.

Abilities: She can control water/ice, and only does it around Kai, Meilin, Tai li, & Kurokage, or when she really needs to.

Personality: Nice, sweet, evil, insane, manipulative, & She can also be VERY random at times.

Favorites: Fav. Anime: Naruto & fav. character: Naruto, Fav. Game: Kingdom Hearts & fav. character: Demyx, Fav. treat: Yo-Gos, Fav. Food: Ramen, ect...

Special: She has a tattoo-like marking on her right arm that is colored, she's had it since the day she was born. It's a White dragon with Sapphire blue eyes wrapped around the heartless symbol. She keeps it covered with some white bandage tape, so no one but her & Kai know about them, but they both think that Mrs. Hikari, Kurokage's mom knows about them, which she does but they don't really know that.

Other: She doesn't like being called Kitara, so unless you want to be frozen or drowned, then don't call her Kitara, just Kit. She is younger then Kai by five minutes, she has Astraphobia, she calls her Demyx plushie her Demy-chan, & she suffers from R.S.M's (Random Stupid Moments), R.F.M's (Random Fangirl Moments), R.O.S (Random Outburst Syndrone), & R.I.V.A.W.H. (Random Inner Voices Arguing With Her).

* * *

Kai: The next chapter should be up soon.

Kit: Please R&R, And don't flame us!

Both: Ja ne!


	2. They arrive unannounced!

Kai: Told you it would be up soon.

Disclaimer: Same as last time, we still don't own.

* * *

One summer evening Kai & Kit were sitting around the living room of their mansion, Kai had just started her first game on Kingdom Hearts II, While Kit was trying to defeat Maleficent on Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, when a black portal appeared on their tv and every member of Organization XIII fell out of it. Let's just say Kai wasn't very happy.

"Damn it, I died & I was half way through my fight with Axel." Kai said sighing as she moved the bodies off of the PS2 before it broke from the weight.

"Why is every member of Organization thirteen in our living room?" Kit said to her older (Kit: By five minutes) sister without even looking up from her game. Kai just shrugged & checked them for a pulse.

"None of them have pulses so their either dead or they're still nobodies." Kai said to her sister who nodded still not looking up from her game. Suddenly one of them groaned.

"So their not dead." Kai said as the others started to groan and get up or atleast try to get up, but since they bodies were tangled up they were having some trouble so Kai decided to help.

"Here, grab my hands." She said to Axel & Demyx, who listened and they both grabbed one of her hands and she pull them out which caused the pile of bodies to become untangled.

"Thanks." Axel said to her, but she waved it off.

"It was nothing, now could you all move so I kick some nobody ass." She said pushing them out of the way and restarting the fight with Axel, which all the nobodies were watching, including Kit who had just defeated Maleficent.

"GO KAI, GO KAI, KICK AXEL'S ASS!" Kit yelled completely forgetting about the nobodies that were watching with their jaws dropped at the game. And then it happened...

"YES! I FINALLY BEAT AXEL AFTER DYING AT LEAST 15 TIMES!" Kai yelled as she jumped up and down, then she saved her game & turned it off.

"Kai, you do realize that everyone in the entire country probably heard you yell, right?" Kit asked her as Kai walked off.

"Yes, I know. But I don't care." Kai said to Kit as she walked back into the room with a root beer in hand.

"So what are your names?" Xemnas asked them.

"I'm Kai, & that is my little," Kai started to say but Kit interrupted her.

"Your only older by five minutes!" Kit said to her while pouting.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Kai said glaring at Kit, " I'm Kai & she's Kit. And I already know who you all are, by both name & number." Kai told them.

"Oh really, then prove it." Axel said to her.

"Fine I will. No.I is Xemnas The Superior, No.II is Xigbar The Freeshooter, No.III is Xaldin The Whirlwind Lancer, No.IV is Vexen The Chilly Academic, No.V is Lexaeus The Silent Hero, No.VI is Zexion The Cloaked Schemer, No.VII is Saix The Lunar Diviner, No.VIII is Axel The Flurry of the Dancing Flames, No.IX is Demyx The Melodious Nocturne, No.X is Luxord The Gambler of Fate, No.XI is Marluxia The Graceful Assassin, No.XII is Larxene The Savage Nymph, & No.XIII is Roxas The Key To Destiny. Did I miss any?" Kai said smirking at Axel who stood dumbstruck with his mouth ooen like the rest of the organization, but they recovered quickly.

"You said you could name you all by name & number but not by what we're called in the organization." Xemnas said to her.

"I know, but just because I didn't say it doesn't mean I can't do it." Kai said still smirking.

"Kai, don't be mean to the organization." Kit said standing up.

"Ok, I'm going to bed, You can show them were to sleep." Kai said and with that she got up & left the room.

* * *

Kai: Again the next chapter will be up soon or tomorrow.

Kit: Please R&R!

Both: Ja ne!


	3. Kai's weird as hell dream

Kai: Hi everyone!

Kit: What's up? This time it's Kai's turn to do the disclaimer!

Disclaimer (a.k.a Kai): Roses are red & sometimes Blue, We still don't own & you still can't sue!

Kit: Chapter three is ready and waiting!

Kai: Enjoy!_

* * *

_

_The dream realm: Kai's dream..._

_Kai was floating in nothing but darkness. She wore a long black dress complete with a long black cape with long black gloves on, with her hair pulled up into an elegant bun with diamond jewelry as well and a diamond tiara. She loked around but she saw nothing but darkness, but then something caught her eye. Running over to where it was she saw a hole in the floor which something on the other side, looking more closely she saw..._

Outside Kai's dream... (Kai: I know I'm evil.)

It was a bright morning outside when Kit entered Kai's room.

"Kai, wake up!" Kit yelled but Kai didn't wake. So Kit decided to soak her.

"Alright Kai, you asked for it." Kit said making big ball of water appear above Kai & she made it drop on her but Kai still did not wake, so Kit started to get worried when the entire organization entered Kai's room, where they saw Kit freaking out over something.

"Why are you freaking out?" Demyx asked her.

"Because Kai won't wake up, I yelled at her, I soaked her, but she still won't wake up!" Kit said finally breaking down and clinging to Demyx's cloak while crying.

"Guys do something." Demyx said to the others who all looked at Zexion. Sighing he told them to leave so he could use his power.

_The dream realm: Kai's dream..._

_Kai looked through the hole and saw... herself. But she looked different, She wore a dark pink tanktop that only covered her breasts & black baggy pants with a big dark pink belt & a pair of shoes about the same size as Sora's but her's were dark pink & black & she also wore an organization coat only it was unzipped so you saw her clothes. Her hair was also shorter and it looked like Zexion's only not as messy, but atleast it was still the same color. And her expression made her look like Zexion. Suudenly Kai felt a presence behind her and she shot up and turned to see heartless._

_'Heartless in a dream? Well atleast they can't hurt me.' Kai thought but she was wrong._

_Suddenly one jumped up and attacked her which hurt and gave her a cut._

Outside world...

Zexion had saw the dream but had been forced out by some unknown force that definently wasn't Kai. Just then the others reentered the room & Kit saw a cut appear on Kai's arm.

"Kai." She whispered and she closed her eyes.

_The dream realm: Kai's dream..._

_Kai was running from the heartless, but they wouldn't leave her alone._

_"Why are they after me?!" Kai yelled still running._

_"Because my dear child, You have the purest heart of all." A voice said to her._

_'That voice... Maleficent!' Kai thought._

_"Maleficent, what do you mean I have the purest heart of all?"_

Outside Kai's dream...

Kit still wouldn't open her eyes no matter what Demyx did.

"Why won't she open her eyes?" Demyx asked the other but they all shrugged.

_Back inside the dream realm..._

_"My dear sweet child your heart is the purest heart in existance because of something within you." Maleficent said and then she disappeared but the heartless didn't. Suddenly a pool of darkness appeared at Kai's feet. _(Kai: Like the one that was under Riku's feet during the first Kingdom Hearts.)

_'What is happening?!' Kai thought as the darkness engulfed her body._

_'Some one save me please!' Kai thought franticly but then a voice spoke._

_**"You can't escape the darkness, no matter how hard you try, scream for help because no one will hear it and even if you did, you would be giving the darkness a clear path to your heart." **A voice to her._

_'Oh yeah wanna bet?' she thought._

_"Even if I lose my heart, atleast I'll have the satifaction of telling you to go to hell." She said as the darkness seeped into her body._

_**"You would risk your heart just to tell me to go to hell. That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." **The voice said to her._

_"Well if I could I'd also tell you to suck my dick, but I don't have one." Kai said as more darkness seeped into her body._

_**"It's still stupid, you know." **The voice told her, knowing that if she spoke for a third time she would lose her heart._

_'I need to shut up.' Kai thought._

_**"What afraid to tell me off again?" **The voice taunted her._

_'Please let this work.' Kai thought._

_"If I lose my heart then so be it, but if this works your screwed. Dark authoress powers, hear my plea! Summon one who can unbind me!" Kai yelled and suddenly a certain silver haired teenager appeared and destroyed the darkness that bound her. _(Kai: Ok, that spell was corny, i know but it was the first thing that popped into my head.)

_"RIKU!" Kai yelled when Riku destroyed the darkness, along with the heartless that were chasing her._

_"You ok?" Riku asked her as he helped her up off the floor._

_**"Damn you, woman. I may not have gotten you this time, but I'll be back, just you wait."** The voice said and then it disapppeared._

_"Riku, will I see you again?" Kai asked him._

_"I don't know, but if your ever in trouble here in the dream realm, just shout out that spell and I'll be there in an instant." He said and then he disappeared & Kai woke up._

_

* * *

_

Kai: There you go! Chapter four will be up as soon as I write it!

Kit: Please R&R! Don't flame!

Both: Ja ne!


	4. Awakening to semichaos

When Kai woke up, Kit opened her eyes & literally glomped her. The Organization just walked out of the room muttering about taking a shower & eating breakfast. Kai, however was changing colors faster than a kaleidoscope, because of lack of air.

"Kit... can't breathe... need air." Kai said and Kit quickly let her go.

"Kai what happened? I tried everything to get you to wake up, but you still didn't & why did that cut appear on your arm?" Kit asked Kai who was looking at her arm with the cut.

"Well..." And Kai started explaining to her about the dream and what Maleficent said, & the person she saw, along with all the other good stuff.

Meanwhile...

The organization were now all located in the living room asking Zexion to tell them what he saw. He of course told them every little detail including the one about the girl that looked like a three way cross between himself, Kai, & Axel.

"And that is all that I saw before some unknown force cast me out of her head, and I know it wasn't her, because her dream self was to busy dealing with heartless." Zexion told them.

"But, who was the girl you saw?" Asked Xemnas who seemed a little to curious about the girl in the organization cloak.

"I honestly have no clue." Zexion said.

"But if she wore a organization cloak, then wouldn't that make her a nobody like us?" Axel asked the others.

"Axel is right, She must be Kai's nobody." Saix said to them.

"If Kai has one then shouldn't Kit have one too?" Demyx asked.

"True, she should, but we do not know this for sure. So I suggest we wait and see." Vexen told them and they all agreed.

Back with the twins...

"So your telling me, that you saw your nobody, were then attacked by heartless and one of them gave you a cut on your arm like the one I saw, then were told by maleficent who is evil that your heart is the purest heart of all, and then a mysterious voice tried to steal your heart but you told them to go to hell and suck your dick, then risked losing your heart to try out some spell that popped into your head which actually work and caused Riku to appear & save you, & then you woke up?" Kit said all in one breath.

"Yep, that basically sums it up." Kai said to Kit.

"We have to take the organization shopping later, you know?" Kit said as she left the room.

Kai got up and put on some clothes and headed down stairs.

Downstairs...

The organization were eating breakfast when Kai came into the kitchen. When they noticed what she was wearing they all stared. She was wearing a tanktop with the nobody symbol on it, a pair of jeans that were ripped so her kneecaps showed, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and she had made her hair shoulder length & it covered her right eye, & it was kind of spiky. She looked hot!

"What up?" Kai said to the organization, as she sat down on a chair at the bar with breakfast.

"The ceiling." Kit said as she sat down next to Kai.

"I have a name for my nobody." Kai said to Kit, While the organization listened intently.

"Oh yeah, what?" Kit said back to her.

"Flarix, The Flame Illusionist." Kai told her.

"Sweet." Kit said as she ate a piece of bacon.

"Question?" Kai said to Kit.

"What?" Kit asked her.

"Don't you think it's weird that I have a nobody, & you don't?" Kai asked her.

"Not really." Kit said to her.

"Why?" Kai asked her.

"Because during the Kingdom Hearts adventure we went on with Sora, You lost your heart like Kairi, and Riku got pissed, remember? Because Maleficent said nothing would happen to you, but then you lost your heart, and Riku took you back with him in Neverland. While I was stuck back in Traverse Town, bored out of my mind." Kit said as she ate some of her scrambled eggs.

"Hn." Kai said as she got up and put her plate in the sink.

"Kai, I'm sorry. I forgot about what happened between you & Riku." Kit said as she continued eating breakfast.

"Just forget it. I don't give a damn about it anymore. I got over it a long time ago." Kai said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"What happened between her and Riku?" Demyx asked Kit.

"I don't really know, I wasn't there." Kit said as she put her plate in the sink as well.

"Oh, just so you guys know, the last person done eating is stuck with the dishes." Kit said as she walked out of the kitchen as well.


End file.
